Crimson Killer
by Dark Angel Alice
Summary: One Shot, Death fic... First fic, please R&R...


A/N: Hmm... first fic... Its depressing... kindof... oh well. One shot, death fic. Hope you like.  
  
€£$€£$€£$€£$€£$€£$€£$€£$€£$€£$€£$€£$€£$€  
  
The warm wind blew a strain of gray hair over crimson eyes. They belonged to Kai Hiwatari. Once a innocent little child but now a ruthless murderer. The red sundown shone upon his two colored hair... yes, he had killed. His hands where covered in blood... in HIS blood. He looked down at the ocean below... it was a long fall. He didn't mean it to happen... he didn't mean to turn out like him. It just possessed him...  
  
_**-/Flashback/-**_  
  
Kai walked into his grandfathers mansion with his gun carefully tucked into his pocket. Walking slowly towards his grandfathers study Kai was going through their little conversation earlier that day. His grandfather had had the nerve to ask Kai to join the Demolition boys and help him take over the world! Was that man insane?! Kai had just left the room without saying a word. After all the beating up, torture and blood his so called grandfather had asked him to sink lower into his deadly swamp! Soon Kai reached his Grandfathers study and entered without knocking.  
  
"Ah, Kai. Have thought about my offer?" His grandfather asked as Kai stepped in. He didn't response, just stood there and locked the door behind him. His grandfathers back was turned towards him. He sat there in his armchair. Soon his grandfather looked at him. His cold, emotionless black eyes staring straight into his crimson ones. "Well, Kai?" His grandfather asked annoyed getting up and taking a step towards him. Kai knew those steps.... he was going to hit him. Kai didn't hesitate pulling his gun out and this made his grandfather freeze in his tracks.  
  
"Not another step or I'll blast your worthless head into pieces." Kai said in a cold tune. His grandfather let out a bitter laugh.  
  
"It think you don't want to be doing that." He said taking a step forwards. It was true, Kai didn't want to do it but he loaded the gun anyway.  
  
"Oh, I think I do." He said. He was ready to pull the trigger. With a shaking soul ready to brake he smirked. "Say hello to Satan for me, Voltaire Hiwatari." And those where the last words he said before he pulled the trigger. The bullet went through Voltaire's head... blood spilled everywhere and finally Kai Hiwatari broke. The final peace of his soul Voltaire hadn't taken was gone. The only thing Kai could do was laugh.... and laugh he did. He walked over to his dead grandfathers body and lifted him up by his hair. "Who's the weakling **now**, grandfather?" He asked still laughing but suddenly he stopped......... he looked down at his hands, now soaked in blood and he finally realized he **WAS** in hell....  
  
_**-/End of Flashback/-**_  
  
He took a deep breath and looked at the sky. The sun was almost gone but it was still warm. He looked at the gun in his hand... it was no or never. He look a little step closer to the edge and closed his eyes. Where were his so called 'friends' now? Somewhere with their familys in their little houses? He sighed and a single tear fell down his face. He was all alone... no one would care if he was gone. He was a murderer, nothing more... his grandfathers voice came haunting into his head  
  
_You're worthless..._ It rang in his head and his lips curled up in a sneer. _Worthless... a worthless piece of garbage..._ Those were his words always... telling him to become something and stop weeping like a little weakling.  
  
_**No more...**_ He thought walking backwards. _**No more pain...**_ He thought suddenly taking off in a run and jumped off the cliff. **_Like you said Grandfather... I'm worthless... I'm a worthless Crimson killer.._** His mind screamed but then... there was only darkness as the icy water pushed him towards the bottom.  
  
€£$€£$€£$€£$€£$€£$€£$€£$€£$€£$€£$€£$€£$€  
  
A/N: Umm.... yea... I'm depressed and this is a way to express it. Poor Kai... I feel bad for killing him... .:/Sigh./:. Anyway... please review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
